falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Thomas
A young man in the ruins of Atlanta, Robert spends most of his time alone. This is due to a combination of his depression & social anxiety, and a chem habit that alienated the few friends he previously had. Biography Robert was born to Margret & Kyler Thomas, a pair of scavengers in the ruins of Atlanta in March of 2265. His childhood was unremarkable and similar to other scaver kids, though some signs of his problems would manifest during this time. When he was going through puberty his difficulties with people became more pronounced, often unable to make eye-contact with anyone other than his parents. He also tended to spend his excess caps on trinkets with varying amounts of usefulness because they spoke to him. Despite this, he would manage to make to make two friends, a brother & sister from the small settlement his family traded at (they themselves only interacted with him because they noticed his isolation and felt sorry for him). This would help Robert visibly, as he became more out-going and confident though he soon became too clingy for the siblings, and they would try to avoid him. When unable to evade him, they would backhandedly make jibes at him. Robert either didn't notice these or assumed they were just friendly bantering, happy just to have friends. This may have ended reasonably well if it continued, but when he was seventeen, his parents asked him if he had thought about moving out on his own. While his parents were just trying to get an idea about his plans in life, Robert took this as a sign they were tiring of him. He dwelled on that thought for several weeks as they travelled & picked through the ruins, and he announced he was leaving in September of 2282. His parents were genuinely sad to see him set off on his own, but he mistook this as a fake display for his benefit. He claimed a small apartment in a remote spot as his camp, and worked through the surrounding structures. He would find little of real worth during this time, but he would get enough bulk to meet his needs when trading. He tried to return to the trade camp when his parents weren't there, and bartered for supplies, as well as conversing with his friends. This lasted for about a year, until on one such trip he met a caravan coming from the camp. The merchants were friendly and managed to get Robert in a conversation. The three talked for a time, and Robert ended up exchanging tape and alarm clocks for a vial of Her, which the merchants said "would improve his mood." Robert then continued on and told his friends about it. The sibling pair then mocked him, calling Robert a junkie, saying that his brain was fried, despite never trying Jet themselves. Robert then left the settlement, deeply hurt. Returning to his camp, Robert used his Jet, and found it did improve his mood, as well as motivate him to finish clearing a building. Enjoying the rush and amazed at how much he got done, Robert spent the next few days gathering items to trade for another vial. He had a harder time locating a dealer however, and it took him until December of 2283 to approach one. Having gathered four dozen pounds of trade-scrap, he was able to buy four vials and he quickly returned to his camp. On his return trip however, he encountered a waster. She was polite and conversed with him before asking for directions. While she departed peacefully, Robert dwelled on this encounter after returning to his camp. This caused him to move further east, as in the depths of a trip, he heard creaking from the building and assumed the waster returned to harm him. He would thus grab what trinkets he could along with his chems, and fled down the fire-escape. Robert then made camp in a postal substation, arranging the decaying sacks of mail into a crude pallet. From here he scavenged and got high for another two years, withdrawing further from society. He moved due to a similar encounter, and took up residence in the basement of an office building, decorating a depowered protectron to have company. He is currently looking to score, and trying to figure out how to drag a holoplayer down there. Appearance Robert is of average height, standing 5'7", though he is below weight due to his chem habit and depression stunting his appetite, resulting in his weight of 140lbs. His eyes are Brown and bloodshot, sunken in with dark bags under them from his lack of sleep. His hair is Sandy-blonde and greasy as he doesn't get the chance to bathe often. He often dresses in simple wasteland attire, concerned with his own comfort as opposed to others' opinion of him, and carries a Steeple model IV revolver. Personality Robert is a very introverted person, who developed social anxiety and depression as he grew. He has become dependant on Jet, using it to cope with his self-imposed isolation. It has also made him paranoid however, as well as suffering from auditory hallucinations. Category:Characters Category:Georgia